


Slow dance

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Of bad poems and quantic physics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Prom, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo and Hux go to prom. It seems harder than it actually is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow dance

Prom night. That was it. 

Hux had taken the entire afternoon to decide what he should dress. He ended up with a black tuxedo, black shirt and green tie that matched his eyes. Great. He fixed his hair and put his best perfume on, before walking downstairs and saying goodbye to his parents. 

His dad, as always, gave him a disapproving look. He wasn't even surprised. His mum fixed his tie and gave him a kiss on the forehead. They thought he was going to prom with a girl. Pathetic. He walked out of his house and waited. Phasma was going to give him a ride. They still needed to go get Ren. Ren. Hux was so curious to see what the boy would wear. 

He was also afraid. After all, Ren wasn't exactly known by his looks. He always looked very gothic, very weird, and Hux hoped he had some decency to dress up nicely for the prom. Still, he didn't wait for much. He didn't want to be disappointed. 

Phasma came to get him soon enough, and he got inside her car, giving her a nod. She looked at him and smirked, checking him out. 

"Wow. You're looking very handsome. And you smell great too. You really want this to work, hum?" 

"Shut up and drive Phasma" Hux growled, making her laugh. She didn't say anything else, leaving Hux to look out of the window and think. Did he really want that? There were so many people to like, and he had to end up with the creep emo guy that wrote shitty poems and had lots of family issues. Surely Hux's life wasn't meant to be easy. 

They took around ten minutes to arrive Ren's house, but he wasn't outside when they parked. Hux walked out of the car, and knocked on the door like a real gentleman. He waited for Ren to open, but who actually did was Han Solo, who eyed him up and down and groaned quietly. 

"Ben. I think your date is here"

"It's Kylo! And yes I know! I'm p- MUM! Take your hands off my tie! I will fix it- MUM!" Hux heard Ren yelling and frowned. Ben? Kylo? Well he had a lot to learn. Han Solo kept watching him. How didn't he know Ren was son of the biggest bounty hunter in the planet? 

He surely didn't look like it. 

"Get off dad" Ren growled, pushing the man away and getting out of the house. He closed the door behind himself with no goodbyes and looked at Hux. Wow. "Wow..."

Both were speechless for a moment, checking each other out. Hux knew Ren was probably being dumb because he wasn't very different from his usual looks, but Ren seemed to have come out from a movie. He had his hair tied on a bun, and wore a black tuxedo with a grey and brown tie and a black shirt. He also seemed to have on (not that Hux would know) some black nail polish, mascara and eyeliner. Not that it was very surprising. He always wore that for school. 

(Not that Hux would know either)

"You look decent. For once" Hux said, swallowing down his amazement and putting back his pride on check. Kylo seemed to take it as a compliment, blushing lightly and giving Hux a shy smile in return. 

"You look ravishing"

Hux did not blush. 

"Come on, Humming Birds. We have a prom to go" Phasma said from the car, calling their attention. Hux walked back to the car, being followed by Kylo, both getting inside, the latter on the backseat. Phasma smirked and drove off, but not before checking Kylo out and winking at him. 

They didn't take long to finally arrive at the building. Phasma parked the car and walked out, fixing her white tuxedo and leaving the two alone to find her date, a first year girl called Rey. Hux watched her leave before he looked at Kylo, who seemed to be more awkward than usual. The ginger rolled his eyes and walked to him, linking their arms in a very old-fashioned way, but it had Kylo blushing again, so Hux didn't mind. The two walked to the entrance and stopped, signing their names on the list and getting in. 

They were probably too late by how full the place was. There were couples everywhere, snogging and dancing on the dance floor. Hux felt disgusted and wished he had never accepted the invite in the first place. Surely his room was way better than this. But then, Kylo tugged on his arm and he remembered why he was there. He looked at the taller boy and followed him quietly. They passed through a part of the crowd and reached the drink table. Ren, very politely, got him and Hux a glass of poncho, and then handed it to the ginger, who easily accepted it. 

The two stood there, drinking, for around two songs, not talking or even touching. Once both were finished, they gave each other a very meaning look and walked to the door, walking out to the gardens of the place and soon finding a bench to sit down. Kylo couldn't stop playing with his hands and Hux wondered if it was a thing he did always or if he was just nervous. 

"Well... I think we should go dance later. Since its a prom and all" Hux said slowly, and felt Kylo tensing at his side. He did not care that much though. "But I only know how to dance slow songs. So we need to wait"

"Same here" Kylo said slowly, seeming a bit more comfortable after Hux had said so. He looked at him, as if he wanted to say something, but didn't. 

The silence continued, awkward, but Hux was actually content. He didn't have his father bothering him, everyone was inside, he was in peace, and Kylo wasn't being annoying or weird. Everything was perfect for the time they were outside. And once the slow songs started (neither feeling the time pass), they looked at each other and stood up, walking in and leaving the glasses on the bench. 

The song playing was nice and slow. The two walked to the dance floor, being completely ignored by the others who continued dancing. Hux could see Phasma far away from them, snogging her date, and his heart seemed to beat faster. Would Kylo want to kiss him? He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss Ren in the first place. 

It didn't matter. Kylo's hand was soon on his hips and Hux's moved to his shoulders. The two started to sway in the rhythm of the song, keeping their bodies a bit apart while they danced, always looking at each others' eyes. Hux still felt his heart beating faster than normal, and Kylo's hands burned his waist. It was a great feeling, and a terrible one too. 

The first song ended, and then the second, third, fourth, while the two danced, no worries in their minds. Hux soon realised their bodies were touching, chest to chest, and that by the way Kylo was looking at him, their noses were almost touching. He swallowed thickly, not wanting him to find out about Hux's nervousness. 

And then, by the end of the sixth song, he saw it coming. Kylo pulled him closer, closed his eyes, leaned down, and soon there were a pair of lips against Hux's mouth and a warm feeling spreading through his chest. He took a bit of time to kiss him back, but once he did, he simply pulled Kylo closer and kissed him back with more force, their bodies still swaying to the beat. 

He surely would not change that shitty poet for anyone in the prom.


End file.
